


[VID] Crazy, Classic, Life

by metatxt



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Trans Character, Gen, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Multi, Police, Queer Families, Queer Themes, Transphobia, be gay do crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/pseuds/metatxt
Summary: Ensemble vid. Found family feels. Everyone wants a "crazy, classic, life." Be Gay, Do Crimes!





	[VID] Crazy, Classic, Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



[Download 1080p (270mb)](https://app.box.com/s/sn7ptmruqymtv1d688oc4y4fpaz4kbb7) and [subtitles](https://app.box.com/s/lg4wm7ryeh8yzsm5z2obm6sury6qc8av)  


  
Vimeo password is pose  
  
Subtitles available streaming on Vimeo as well  


[Crazy, Classic, Life (Pose vid)](https://vimeo.com/317166048) from [Melissa Cyborg](https://vimeo.com/user2122607) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
